A Vampire's Kiss
by Bridgette Potter
Summary: Bella decides to show Edward a special little place when he distracted her from her homework. But even after he leaves she still can't concentrate.


A Vampire's Kiss

Bella sat in her bedroom trying to concentrate on her homework but it was hard to because just a few feet away Edward sat in the rocking chair in the corner. He had a smirk on his face as he noticed her trying to focus on her Biology.

"Would you rather I left?"

"No!" she gasped. She looked at him startled of the possibility that he would leave her.

He chuckled. "I have noticed that my presence has made you a bit lacking in your homework. You've incorrectly answered your last ten questions."

She looked down at her work and sighed. "I'll have to start all over again."

"Maybe I should leave…"

"No, I'll just work on it later." She tossed her books aside and crossed her legs. She leaned her elbows on her knees and gazed at him. His face was so beautiful like as if angels had carved it. She sighed mesmerized by his eyes, which were like pools of molten topaz. He watched her with equal fascination before looking away. She looked away and looked at her hands. Then an idea came to her.

"Come with me." He looked at her with an eyebrow arched. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

She got up and he followed her down the stairs and out the front door. She veered right and into the deep dark forest. She could hear her footsteps make a racket on the forest floor but his footsteps were silent. She looked behind her to make sure he was there and that she hadn't left him in the house. He gave her a smile and thrust his hands into his pockets.

It was raining again and she could hear the rain dripping through the leaves. She followed the old deer track that she had used to follow when she was younger and had to spend summers here. The land hadn't changed much from those lonely summers except a few more fallen trees and maybe more leaves on the ground. After about half a mile she saw the familiar wall of lichen and stopped. Edward came up beside her and looked at her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I wanted to show you a place special to me when I used to spend summers here," she whispered.

She took another step and parted the lichen and leaves to reveal a charming little place. There was a natural spring in the middle of a little clearing that was as clear and still as a mirror. It reflected the dark sky above along with the rest of the clearing. There were several willows at the edge with their roots dipping into the water. There was a rocky ledge on the edge of the spring that had been carved out by the water and was covered in a springy carpet of moss. Everything was a dark gray from the rain but the surface of the spring was a lighter gray reflecting the sky and the moss was dark green.

Near the edge of the water a doe leaned over getting a drink of the cool water. It looked up at them startled when Bella tried to take a step forward and bolted away. She gave a sigh of defeat and heard Edward give a chuckle.

"You're pretty noisy even if you do try to be quiet."

She gave him a look before walking to the edge of the pond and heavily sitting on the ledge. It had stopped raining for a while and she looked into the water trying to see the bottom of the spring but as all the years before it seemed bottomless.

She didn't even see him sit down and gave a jump when his voice breathed into her ear, "Tell me. What are you thinking?"

"I'm wondering if there is really a bottom. All the time I had spent here as a kid I had always wondered."

"Would you like to know?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. I guess it's just one of those things I'll never know."

Edward stood up and smiled at her before diving into the water in perfect form. She gave a gasp as the cold water hit her in the face and she looked down to see if she could find him. After about a minute she started to worry that maybe he had drowned when he came back up to the surface and shook his wet hair out of his face.

"Why did you do that? You could have drowned!" She looked at him in surprise when he started to laugh.

"Have you forgotten that I'm a vampire?" She flinched at the word because the word was just too crude for such a beautiful creature. "I don't need to breath. When my chest raises and falls it's just a prop to blend into the human world."

She looked down sheepishly. "I forgot." She looked back up. "Could you get out of there? I'm getting a cold just looking at you."

He flashed her one of his dazzling smiles and swam back to the edge and pulled himself out. He sat down next to her in his dripping clothes and shook his head like a dog making water fly all over her. She held up her hands as if to fend off the cold water. She gave him a look before drying her hands on her pants.

"It's about ten feet."

She crossed her arms in front of her. "What is about ten feet?"

"You had said you wondered how deep the spring was. It's about ten feet."

"Oh." She looked over the ledge again trying to ignore the fact that he was staring at her.

"What are you thinking now?"

"I'm still trying to figure out why you want me."

Edward sighed. "We've been through this before Bella."

"I just don't get it."

"Look at me." She turned her head to look at him and found that his face was just a few inches from hers. His eyes bore into hers. "I love you Bella. Just and only you. You are my life now. You are all that I need now."

She closed her eyes at the sweet smell of his breath. She felt her heart beat faster at his closeness and tried to take a deep breath but instead inhaled his fragrant scent that was like the most exquisite perfume to her.

Edward moved in closer slowly to touch their foreheads together. "Bella," he breathed. She breathed in deeply in reply. "Bella, I want nothing more than you. You just have to believe that."

She nodded her head and he slowly moved in even closer to gently press his lips to hers. Bella sat motionless willing herself not to attack him with her lips, which happened usually. Her heart skipped a beat before he leaned back and watched her try to regain her breathing. Her eyes fluttered open and watched him give a gentle smile.

He laid down and looked up at the sky. She watched him for a moment with a strong urge to touch his face. She finally reached out a hand and stroked his pale cold face. It was as smooth and hard at marble and started to trace his face with her fingers trying to memorize his gorgeous features. He closed his eyes and gave a small smile.

She started with his forehead and brow, which were as smooth and wrinkle free as a sheet of glass. She traced his eyes, nose, and cheeks marveling at how unyielding they were to her hands and made her way to his lips. She spent a good deal of time running her fingers on his lips trying to imagine how good it would feel to _really_ kiss him and without thinking leaned over to do so.

His eyes flashed open and he caught her shoulders before she could get too close. She stopped leaning over and sat up with a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. We just have to be careful."

She sighed and laid down next to him with her eyes closed. "I know."

They laid like that for a while as Edward studied her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her cheeks were of the right curve with the right amount of blush. She had a pert little nose. Her eyes were a lovely chocolate and her lips were a soft pink and so gentle that it took all his willpower to not kiss with such a passion that could possibly hurt her.

She turned her head towards him and opened her eyes. She smiled to him and he smiled back. They laid like that for what seemed like forever until it started to rain again and Bella sat up wiping water off her cheek.

They stood up and walked back to her house. It was quiet again as they trekked through the woods. Edward draped his arm around her shoulders and held her close, which resulted in getting her clothes all wet. Even though she was soaking through she didn't complain and snuggled closer. When they got to her yard he kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll leave you to finish your homework."

She grasped his sleeve. "You'll come back tonight?"

He smiled down at her. "Of course." He kissed her quickly on the lips before getting into his car and driving home. Before he got onto the road he smiled at her with a slow wink and drove off.

Bella waved at the quickly retreating car knowing he was probably still watching her. She then turned and went back into the house knowing fully well that it would be impossible to concentrate on her work after she had been given such a gentle kiss. A vampire's kiss.


End file.
